Daddy's Smile
by Threylanx Schwarze
Summary: "La sonrisa es una verdadera fuerza vital, la única capaz de mover lo inconmovible..." - Orison Swett Marden - (AU)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi. Únicamente Catarina y Alexandra(OC) son de mi autoría.

**Aclaración:** One-shoot, AU, TLC, El Cid x OC, Sísifo x Sasha (mencionado).

* * *

Llevaba horas observándola sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Se condenaba mentalmente una y otra vez. Se odiaba a sí mismo, sin poder creer el gran error que había cometido. ¡Maldita la hora en la que se permitió flaquear frente a esa mujer de terroríficas intenciones! Suspiró cansado, no podía creer su mala suerte.

En un intento desesperado por salvar su estado de salud mental, se le ocurrió la grandiosa o penosa idea, de llamar a su mejor amigo, un eterno positivista, para que le ayudara a resolver el pequeño asunto que tenia frente así y que con una sonrisa desdentada le expresaba la alegría que sentía en esos momentos.

-Hasta que al fin…-musitó cruzado de brazos y expulsando un suspiro que denotaba nerviosismo por la situación en la que se hallaba, al escuchar el timbre de la puerta sonar.- Mas te vale que te quedes ahí tranquila, no te atrevas a moverte, ¿entendido?- le dijo a la pequeña criatura que le replicó con otra hermosa sonrisa.- No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo hablándote… -murmuró con su inmutable expresión facial caminando en dirección a la puerta que hacía pocos segundos alguien había tocado.

-¡Hey amigo mío, ¿Cómo estás?! Debo reconocer que me sorprendió tu llamada, ¿Qué sucede? – saludó el joven hombre emocionado adentrándose al apartamento de lujo de su viejo amigo.

-Estoy en un grave problema, Sísifo.-replicó el aludido con expresión lúgubre permitiéndole pasar.

-¿De qué hablas, El Cid?-replicó el griego preocupado. La respuesta de El Cid fue señalar con su dedo índice izquierdo hacia un punto específico del sofá de la sala. Sísifo paseó su mirada entre lo señalado por su amigo y de vuelta a este, una y otra vez sin comprender.

-Catarina…-replicó a secas. Sísifo volvió a enfocar su mirada y entonces comprendió.

-¡Oh pero mira nada mas quien está aquí! ¡Mi pequeña y hermosa Catarina!-respondió alegre y emocionado, casi corriendo en dirección al sofá donde la mencionada se encontraba medio sentada.- ¿No me digas que todo este drama es solo porque tienes que cuidar de tu propia hija?

-Sísifo, jamás he cuidado de Catarina **SOLO**, para eso tiene madre, ¿no crees?-respondió tajante volviendo a tomar asiento en el sofá individual frente a Sísifo, quien ya tenía en brazos a su pequeña hija de 4 meses y medio.

-¿Y Alexandra, donde esta?-inquirió Sísifo un tanto sorprendido porque su amigo estuviese cuidando de su pequeña hija un sábado por la tarde y sin la madre de por medio.

-La muy… me reservo el adjetivo, me salió con que hacía tiempo que no veía a sus amigas y que era momento de que Catarina y yo pasásemos más tiempo juntos, dado que con mi ascenso a juez en el juzgado superior de la ciudad, no me da tiempo de nada…-contestó con el ceño fruncido, observando como la pequeña se desvivía en regalarme mil y un sonrisas carentes de dientes a su tío postizo.

-Alexandra tiene razón, casi no pasas tiempo con Catarina, y realmente no sé cómo eres capaz de semejante atrocidad, si esta niña es la hermosura en persona.- dijo Sísifo alzando a Catarina frente a su rostro para así hacerle muecas, muecas que la niña recibió gustosa.

-No hagas eso, te va a vomit…-lo dicho por El Cid murió cuando su advertencia se hizo realidad frente a sus ojos. Sísifo le observaba con cara de asco y le tendía a la niña de vuelta, que descaradamente reía a carcajadas, al parecer vomitar a otros le parecía sumamente divertido.

El griego corrió en dirección al baño y se limpió frenéticamente el vomito de la camisa y el rostro, maldiciendo mentalmente porque había quedado de ir a visitar a su novia Sasha, para después ir juntos a cenar. Ahora, gracias a Catarina, tendría que ir a cambiarse otra vez.

-¿Me vas a ayudar sí o no? No se absolutamente nada de bebés.-inquirió El Cid observando con seriedad a la pequeña de ojos oscuros y cabellos negros lacios que le regalaba otra sonrisa desde la comodidad de su regazo.- _Ya deja de reírte tanto Catarina, por eso es que no te salen dientes…_ - le susurró a la pequeña que soltó una sonora carcajada, como si hubiese entendido lo dicho por su padre. El Cid bufó conteniendo la risa, esa pequeña sin duda tenía el encanto de su madre.

-Creo que no necesitas ayuda, Catarina y tú se entienden muy bien…-contestó Sísifo sorprendido, luego de observar la tierna escena padre-hija.

**-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿ENTONCES PARA QUE VINISTE HASTA ACÁ?!-**reclamó El Cid furibundo al ver su plan fallar.

**-**No grites, la vas a asustar y entonces…-el llanto desconsolado de Catarina resonó en todo el departamento provocándole a su padre el inicio de otra crisis nerviosa que intentaba calmarla en vano.- Será mejor que te calmes, Catarina es una bebe y se asusta con facilidad. Vamos El Cid, seguramente un juez de tu categoría puede cuidar de su pequeña hija.-prosiguió iniciando su retirada del lugar.

-Sísifo…-musitó El Cid comenzando a perder la paciencia con la pequeña en brazos que no dejaba de llorar.

**-**Vamos amigo, yo se que tu puedes. Después de todo es tu hija, sangre de tu sangre, estarás bien…-continuó el griego abandonando lentamente la habitación.

-Sísifo Athanassidis…-volvió a llamar el español cada vez mas enojado por el abandono de su supuesto mejor amigo.

**-¡ADIOS!-**gritó el griego corriendo y tirando la puerta de golpe, ligeramente avergonzado por abandonar a su inexperto amigo en aquella situación, pero es que él era una tabula rasa en todo lo concerniente a bebés; además de que había recibido un extraño mensaje de parte de Alexandra unas horas atrás y que recién ahora lograba comprender.

-_**"No se te ocurra ayudar a El Cid, el debe aprender solo…"- **_rezaba el mensaje de textoque Sísifo había recibido.- Lo siento amigo…-susurró con un dejo de tristeza alejándose del lugar lo más rápido posible.

**-¡MALDITO!- **respondió El Cid quedándose solo nuevamente, únicamente acompañado por el llanto incontenible de la pequeña.- Catarina deja de llorar en este momento.-ordenó, obteniendo en respuesta un llanto aun mas ensordecedor que el anterior. Desesperado comenzó a mecer a la pequeña como había visto a su esposa hacerlo en ocasiones anteriores, pero de forma un tanto más brusca, cosa que agradó a la niña quien inmediatamente se empezó a calmar para desconcierto de su padre.- Vaya que eres extraña…

El Cid se sentó en el sofá de tres personas y rebuscó la lista que su esposa le había dejado. Ahí le explicaba cómo prepararle el biberón a la pequeña y la hora exacta en que debía dársela sino quería encontrarse con su llanto ensordecedor una y otra vez.

Observó la hora indicada: **2:00pm, **y luego miró su reloj: **5:30pm, **había dejado a su hija pasar hambre durante tres horas y media por estar lamentándose al no saber qué hacer.

Sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado e irresponsable, se dirigió a la cocina para darle de comer a su hija, quien se entretenía jugando con la corbata que hace un rato había medio soltado con rudeza al no saber qué hacer para solventar la situación en la que estaba.

-Mamá no debe enterarse Catarina, ¿entendido? No quiero escuchar sus melodramas acerca de las mil y un cosas que te pueden suceder por no comer a tiempo.- la niña replicó algo en su extraño idioma que su padre captó como un "Si papa", para después regalarle otra sonrisa.

El Cid inició con la preparación del biberón. Calentó el agua, quemándose varias veces en el proceso, la vació en el biberón y agregó las medidas de leche y cereal necesarias según las instrucciones de Alexandra, la agitó vigorosamente y sin esperar nada másse la dio a la pequeña, quien se desató en llanto otra vez.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!-exclamó El Cid sin entender porque lloraba. Revisó la lista para ver en que se había equivocado, y fue cuando vio la advertencia en mayúsculas de su esposa **"ENFRÍA LA LECHE ANTES DE DARSELA"-**Lo siento Catarina, al parecer debo ser más cuidadoso…** ¡Rayos, esto de ser padre es más difícil de lo que pensé!-**rumió procediendo a enfriar la leche para después dársela a la niña, quien la bebió alegremente, haciéndolo sentir aún más culpable por haberla dejado sin comer por tanto tiempo.

Luego de alimentarla regresó al sillón para continuar con la lectura de la lista.- A ver, aquí dice que debo sacarte los gases, ¡Oh eso si lo recuerdo! ¿Ves Catarina? No soy tan mal padre después de todo…-comentó ganándose un tierno balbuceo de la pequeña. La colocó sobre su hombro derecho y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda; escuchó a su hija cantar durante varios minutos, quien parecía disfrutar las atenciones.- Vamos Catarina, no quiero pasar toda la tarde en esto, se supone que si no te saco los gases puedes morir.

Haciendo un esfuerzo debido a su mano adolorida, El Cid continuó con la tarea, hasta que un desagradable olor le indicó que había logrado su cometido.

-Pequeña bribona, ¡¿Qué no podías sacarlo por la boca como siempre haces?! Lo único que falta es que…-El Cid con el miedo a flor de piel le revisó el pañal a la pequeña, a la cual tenía recostada boca abajo sobre sus piernas.- ¡Ahhh, demonios!-gritó al ver el pequeño premio que su hija le había dado.

Maldiciendo y rezongando, el joven padre rebuscó en la maleta todo lo necesario para limpiar a la pequeña. – Toallas húmedas, talco, pañal… bien, creo que ya tengo todo… -musitó acomodando los objetos mencionados a un lado de Catarina que estaba boca arriba sobre el sillón y que inmediatamente los tomó para jugar. – Comencemos con esto, mientras más rápido mejor…-dijo amarrándose un pañal de tela sobre la nariz para no sentir el olor, lo que provocó una carcajada de parte de Catarina al ver a su padre cubierto de aquella manera.

Despegó ambos lados del pañal y lentamente fue levantándolo hasta que quedó al descubierto el obsequio de la niña.- **¡CATARINA! ¡Esto parece popo de tamaño adulto!-**opinó El Cid asombrado terminando de retirar el pañal. Y como la primera experiencia no es del todo agradable, uno de los extremos del pañal se quedó pegado en la mano derecha de El Cid, y este al ver aquello se apresuró en liberarse sin tener cuidado de no embarrarse. - ¡Noooo, maldita sea!- gritó observando con asco su mano y sintiendo el vomito subir por su esófago.

Se quitó el pañal y con ambas manos tomó a Catarina corriendo en dirección al baño. La sentó en el extenso y profundo lavamanos y con la ayuda de una vasija decorativa mojó a la niña de pie a cabeza deshaciéndose por completo del desastre.

Caminó de regreso al sillón y luego de medio limpiar el cojín que se había ensuciado un poco, volvió a colocar a Catarina boca arriba para ponerle el pañal limpio. Justo cuando ya le había echado talco y le estaba colocando la crema antipañalitis, sintió un liquido caliente correr por su mano.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¡Catarina, ¿porque no aprovechaste hace un momento y hiciste pipí de una vez?! ¡¿Por qué esperaste a que te cambiara el pañal?!-preguntó enojado encontrándose con el tierno rostro de su hija que tenía el envase talco en la boca.- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me rindo! No puedo enojarme contigo.-concedió ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la niña.

El Cid rebuscó en la maleta nuevamente, esta vez por un pañal, llevándose la sorpresa de que no había más.- Bien, creo que tendrás que quedarte sin pañal.-comentó dubitativo, recordando el pañal de tela que hacía unos momentos tenia puesto en el rostro. Lo buscó, y amarrándoselo de los extremos con la ayuda de una liga de goma que encontró en su maleta de trabajo, se lo colocó a su pequeña hija.- ¡Ya está, Catarina! Ahora vamos a dormir, ¿te parece?

Caminó con su hija en brazos hasta su habitación, y prácticamente hizo una fortaleza de almohadas alrededor de ambos para evitar que Catarina se cayera de la cama. Acercó a la niña lo más que pudo, ambos acostados de lado, y se dedicó a observarla por largo rato. Repasó sus facciones finas y tiernas, como queriendo grabárselas mentalmente, acarició sus mejillas sonrosadas y tersas que contrastaban con su blanca piel, jugó con sus negros cabellos, lacios y sedosos al tacto, sus manos y sus piernitas regordetas; disfrutó el tenerla así tan cerca, pudiendo contemplarla como aquel día en el cual la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos.

Catarina mantenía su castaña mirada enfocada en el rostro de su padre, extendiendo torpemente sus manitos para acariciarle. El Cid estaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, embelesado completamente por la hermosura de su pequeña criatura.

Amaba a su hija, el punto era que el solía demostrar su afecto de maneras distintas, que quizá no eran las más correctas. Después de todo la estabilidad económica y la seguridad física no podían satisfacer la necesidad de amor y cariño que toda persona necesita en su vida.

-Sísifo tiene razón, no sé cómo puedo pasar tan poco tiempo contigo. Eres una niña realmente hermosa, y sinceramente creo que seré un incordio cuando se te ocurra tener novio. – la pequeña mostro sus encías nuevamente para el deleite de su padre.- Te la pasas sonriendo, eres igual a tu madre de risueña, pero ¿Sabes? Les agradezco a ambas que siempre sonrían para mí, ustedes son lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida, Catarina, y por nada del mundo quisiera perderlas. – la pequeña rodó un poco hasta quedar acurrucada en el regazo de su padre, El Cid pasó su brazo sobre la pequeña, y depositando un beso en su tersa mejilla, la dejó descansar después de un día tan ajetreado como el que habían tenido.

-Descansa mi pequeña, papi estará aquí siempre para cuidarte…-le susurró al oído escuchando el inicio de los tiernos ronquidos que indicaban que su pequeña había sido arrastrada por los brazos de Morfeo.

Un rato después Alexandra regresaba sumamente cansada a su hogar, luego de un día entero con sus amigas en el centro comercial de la ciudad. Dejó las bolsas en la sala y revisó con la mirada que todo estuviese en orden. No había tenido paz en toda la tarde, especialmente porque su esposo no la había llamado en todo el día para decirle que regresara porque no podía cuidar de la hija de ambos.

Luego de una revisión rápida, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en orden, cosa que le sorprendió sobremanera. Camino hacia la habitación y cuando entró en esta se llevó la sorpresa más grande en todo ese día. El cuadro que presenciaban sus ojos parecía inaudito, El Cid durmiendo tranquilamente abrazado a Catarina con una sonrisa en aquel rostro que casi siempre permanecía serio e inexpresivo.

Se acercó a la pareja de durmientes y acomodó el cabello de la pequeña.- Felicidades Catarina, lograste arrancarle una sonrisa a tu padre, eso es toda una hazaña…-le susurró depositando un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña con cuidado de no despertarla.

Un bufido se escuchó, sobresaltando a Alexandra quien aun estaba semi acostada junto a Catarina.- De ahora en adelante Catarina se quedará conmigo todos los sábados, y tu podrás irte a pasear adonde quieras con tus amigas. Será tu día de descanso, y el día exclusivo de papá y su princesa…

Alexandra sonrió complacida, al parecer Catarina se había ganado algo más que **_la sonrisa de papá_…**

* * *

**¡Esto es todo! Muchas gracias por leer, por favor recuerden sus reviews, a ver que les pareció El Cid haciendo papel de papá.**

**¡Este OS se lo quiero dedicar a una amiga muy querida para mi, Ritxy, esto es para ti amiga, sin importar la distancia ¡Presente para las que sea! Espero que lo disfrutes y que sea de tu agrado! **

**¡También quiero agradecer a mi amiga Althea de Leo por darme la idea de poner a El Cid de papá al no imaginármelo expresando amor, amiga muchisimas gracias!**

**El siguiente OS será con Sísifo de Sagitario, ya la idea está planteada y pronto empezaré a desarrollarla.**

**XOXO**


End file.
